<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, My Dear Watson by kelsa1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488711">Love, My Dear Watson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993'>kelsa1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sociopathic Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is getting so fed up of John and Mary's relationship, he knows they shouldn't be together so why can't John see too that she isn't right for him? as we see events unfold, there's a more important reason why Sherlock was being his usual impatient self on their date and it wasn't case or crime related, this was a more emotional and less sociopathic reason which mattered to Sherlock and as we see further along to John Watson too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock Holmes clenched his fists and kept glaring over at Mary across the table. He just couldn't stand it knowing that she was the one object in the way of his feelings for John and he felt such an intense hatred for her. He knew what she was like and had witnessed her vile personality countless times and on many occasions. He just couldn't understand what had made John fall in love with her, he had tried to deduce the conundrum for so long and he still couldn't work it out. He just put it down to the fact that John felt lonely and wanted company, it couldn't have been anything else, the thought of John actually feeling love for Mary or such feelings actually made Sherlock nauseous to the point where he had to blank these kind of thoughts out of his mind so the nausea and churning stomach of his would pass.</p><p>As he looked back at John, he watched as John's eyes were looking into Mary's. He just couldn't shake off these feelings of sadness and at the same time jealousy that out of all of the people in the restaurant and the whole of London, it was John Watson who had captured the consulting detective's heart. Sherlock knew as soon as his heart belonged to John, he wanted him and needed him and the thought of being with anyone else hadn't crossed his mind because he only wanted to be with one person and this person was sat by the side of him. </p><p>Sherlock had agreed to accompany John on this restaurant date not only because there was a possible crime and a case to work on according to Lestrade at least 4 hours prior. With Sherlock's head being ruled by his heart whenever he was close to John, he couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him. This was his main reason for going along with John but he couldn't let him know this so he had to relay the words of Lestrade, even though it was half the truth, he told John about there being a possible crime happening at that very restaurant. However Sherlock was so distracted by John and Mary's date that he kept missing messages from Lestrade on his phone and missed calls and he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful army doctor. Lestrade could be getting more annoyed by the second but Sherlock either wouldn't care or didn't realise due to his attention being diverted to John Watson so right now nothing else mattered to him.</p><p>Sherlock wasn't the most patient of people, he'd admitted this himself on numerous occasions to John, the doctor often worked with Sherlock on his cases so he knew firsthand that Sherlock's lack of patience was very noticeable. It did sometimes make John laugh and at times made him slightly angry especially as Sherlock tried to rush the cases through and get them solved quicker sometimes. John often explained to Sherlock that the cases often take time and need to be taken step by step in order for them to be solved.</p><p>This lack of patience could also be noticed outside of the cases and crimes and extend into everyday situations and John often had to apologise to people because Sherlock would storm away from them and growl frustrated if they took their time. It also reared it's head in the restaurant because he felt that John and Mary were hanging it out and felt the date should go faster so he started drumming his fingers onto the table getting louder before slowing down and being quiet again and then he drummed louder again. Mary stared at him in anger giving him daggers and mouthing annoyingly at him, John looked at him and shook his head mouthing "stop it" so Sherlock, not wanting to make John angry stopped drumming on the table but he let out a few loud sighs as he stopped.</p><p>He was so bitterly angry though as he looked at Mary again gritting his teeth, he wanted her gone, he couldn't stand it with her being around and being in John's life, it really pissed him off. He knew she wasn't right for John but he couldn't even make the doctor see this or realise it so he had to keep quiet. He decided that to heed the phrase of actions speak louder than words so not wanting to waste a moment longer he just got up from the chair shaking his head in frustration and without even saying another word to John just walked out of the restaurant. John sighed as he watched him go and Mary angrily said "What is his problem!! he's been like this since we walked into the restaurant, is it me, does he have a problem with me, because if he does why doesn't he just say so!!" she folded her arms and huffed before glaring at John. He looked back at her and said "I better go after him, he's told me he doesn't have much patience but this is ridiculous, he can't just walk out especially after his behaviour for most of the date, he's likely gone back to the flat, I'll go and see him".</p><p>John didn't drive so he asked Mary if he could give her a rain-check and gave endless apologies before he kissed her quickly on the cheek and left the restaurant flagging down the nearest cab he could see driving past him. He quickly got in and shut the door before telling the driver the destination and they set off for 221B. It wasn't a long drive to the flat and before John knew it, the taxi was stopping outside the door, he couldn't see Sherlock by the door so he suspected that he's inside the apartment. He quickly paid the driver before getting out and closing the door behind him. The cab drove off as John took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, he slipped them back into his pocket before shutting the door behind him, he took his coat off and walked past the stairs into the living room where he saw Sherlock leaning against the bookcase with his back facing John. John wasn't happy especially as Sherlock left without even saying a word or excusing himself and he didn't normally get angry as he said loudly "Sherlock Holmes!! what the hell is going on with you, now I know you aren't a patient person and you're trying to be but explain yourself back there, you're giving Mary dirty looks, I saw you so don't try to deny it, you're clenching your fists, drumming your fingers on the table and you kept looking at your phone clock, you kept sighing aswell so were you deliberately trying to ruin my date? I've not only seen this behaviour tonight but you seem to act this way whenever I'm with Mary some come on I want answers Sherlock right now what is going on with you?!" John folded his arms and waited, still annoyed. </p><p>Sherlock sighed again, he hated hearing John's angry tone of voice but he knew he had every right to be angry, he didn't blame him, he had to tell him the reason. There was no use in hiding his feelings now, what else could Sherlock have said so he then turned to look John straight in the eyes and rubbing his neck he tilted his head and started saying "John, you and Mary aren't right for each other, she's not the person you are supposed to be with, her personality is well below par and she doesn't love you the same way you feel love for her, she's using you and manipulating you, I've deduced her thoughts since you fell for her and believe me, she doesn't love you John, I know this. The reason for my behaviour since you both started seeing each other too it's because…..ever since we met, you have captured my heart and I could never confess my feelings for you like I'm doing now because she was always there in the way so I had to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself and this was hard because I'm learning to express my feelings and open up more John, you know I describe myself as a sociopath so I was trying to break free from this word I call myself and try to adopt a more emotional and empathetic side of me which I never existed until I met you, you've helped me, I love you John Watson and have loved you since we first laid eyes on each other". Sherlock nods as he starts to feel tears in his eyes and looks away a little. John shocked at first as Sherlock's words but he starts to smile and walks over to the detective before he places his hand on Sherlock's upper back and rubs gently. John's anger has all but melted away and he softly says "Sherlock, it's ok, I'm so sorry but I had no idea you felt like this about me you never told me until now", John then reaches around and carefully cups Sherlock's chin and cheek gently turning his head towards him and with one finger, he softly wipes the tears from his cheeks and eyes. Sherlock smiles back tenderly and looks longingly at John's lips before looking back up into his beautiful eyes, he then leans in slowly and their lips softly brush together eyes fluttering closed as the warmth of their mouths are now concealed with their lips pressed against each other's, their breaths catching in their throats. Sherlock moans gently and hums, his hand wrapping around the back of John's neck and his fingers stroke his blonde short hair at the same time. John's hand slides up into Sherlock's mass of dark gorgeous curls as he wraps it around a handful of his curls, fingers entwined within the strands as both men are entangled in soft passionate embrace and kisses, Sherlock's heart is beating so fast as their chests touch and even through their shirts they can feel the outline of their hearts pounding and quivering, Sherlock moans "Mmmmm….J…..John, I love you, this feels so right me and you……." his other hand slides down and holds onto John's back never wanting to let go, John's other hands caresses Sherlock's neck gently. As tender smacking sounds from their lips are heard both men deepen the kiss and Sherlock sucks onto John's top lip, John nibbles and socks Sherlock's bottom lip and they alternate between lips as they hold each other close never wanting the perfect moment to end. Sherlock feels John's breathy moans in his mouth as they vibrate through his tongue "Mmmmmm…..Sherlock…..your mouth….your lips…..they feel so good…..I….I love you…..you're mine always…...Mary means nothing to me……"</p><p>He then caresses Sherlock's mouth with his tongue as it touches the detective's tongue, wanting more and more he wastes no time in gliding his tongue over John's as they dance together in the heat of passion and French kissing. As they continue kissing hard and groaning endlessly, Sherlock walks forward as his legs gently motion John backwards so he starts stepping backwards not stopping until he feels the sofa edge as both men then together end up softly falling back onto the sofa, John's head leaning on the arm, Sherlock's body pressed tenderly onto his as he then reaches down and with Johns arms side by side he takes hold of his hands fingers clasped together lovingly before he then holds them up over John's head and continues to kiss him deeper and his tongue in John's mouth as it almost reaches his throat. Sherlock says between moans and he groans at the same time "Mmmmmmmm John…...darling…...I want you…….I need you right now……….I want to fuck you here on this sofa…." his words and pleas vibrate straight down to John's cock as it hardens and Sherlock feels the bulge pressing against his thigh and against his neck as by now he is already hard as anything. Sherlock laughs softly and he then reaches down stroking John's neck caressing his adam's apple, he stops kissing him for a moment and starts to plant kisses and nibble his neck playfully and softly whilst caressing his chest and with one hand he expertly starts undoing the buttons as John's shirt gapes open with each button being undone before his shirt completely falls open to reveal his toned but slim hairless chest and stomach, stroking his now bare chest and stomach, John shivers and groans wanting more as the sensations ripple straight to his now hard cock. Sherlock's hand wanders farther and his hand almost touches the outline of John's cock, he starts to palm his huge bulge and rubs it up and down, looking at John, he smiles as he leans in and presses his lips to his again before he unclassified the belt on his trousers and with one hand starts pulling them down his thigh and down towards his knees, his makes quick work of his boxers slipping them down with one long and slender finger. Sherlock's attention is soon drawn to John's hard cock which is now in his view, he gazes at it and biting his lip, he then reaches in and wrapping his fingers around the shaft, starts to rub up and down flicking his wrist with every motion and downward rub, John grips the arm of the sofa tightly and his moans start to vocalise more whilst Sherlock works his magic and rubbing his hand up and down looking in John's eyes and watching his sexy facial expressions and hearing those gorgeous moans escaping his lips, all the while his cock is stirring and hardening more in his trousers. As he rubs his hand up and down, he gazes at John and he then takes John's firm and wet cock into his mouth all the way into his throat and John's head tips back as he grips the sofa arm and lets out a huge groan of "Ahhhhhhhh…..S…..Sherlock…..ohhhhhhh…..my…….fuck don't stop please!!" John is whimpering at the same time as Sherlock's head starts to bob up and down and whilst rubbing him up and down he sucks up and down licking the head and the tip and down the shaft whilst sucking and bobbing as One of John's hands reaches down and threads into Sherlock's hair pulling the curls slightly as he wraps his fingers into them and grips the sofa with his other hand as he feels the warmth of Sherlock's mouth around his cock and his breathy moans against his balls making them tingle and tighten up more, his lead leaning back moaning louder as his hips buck and he thrusts up into Sherlock's mouth, Sherlock then reaches down with his other hand and quickly unzipping himself he takes hold of his hard cock and starts to rub himself up and down and palm his cock whilst still sucking and bobbing up and down on John not stopping or slowing down, he loves the taste of his warm, throbbing cock and feels it move into his mouth as John's hips move in time with his head movements so he's funking Sherlock's mouth over and over, Sherlock groans and moans his eyes closed as the sounds echo and vibrate through John's cock and his own making them both throb with excitement and tighten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You are my John and I can't live without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock Holmes could never have in his wildest dreams imagined that an ex army doctor by the name of John Watson would capture his heart. As the events unfolded that very night after being questioned by Watson about his behaviour prior during the restaurant visit Sherlock was making it very clear how he felt about John and John wasn't holding back because he felt the same way about Sherlock, the detective had awoken the passion inside John that he had forgotten all about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John reached down at this point with both hands fisting through Sherlock's gorgeously dark curls as floods of pleasure were vibrating through his body. He had never felt pure pleasure like this, unsure of how Sherlock had awoken the passion that Watson was sure he'd either forgotten about or it had long disappeared was back and stronger then ever. The detective wasn't about to stop now as he grabbed hold of John's thighs rubbing and circling up and down as he continued bobbing his head up and down sucking John's wet throbbing cock. Sherlock hollowed his cheeks out so he could take the full length of his doctor's broad slick cock into his mouth and the tip touching his throat each time as he expertly tongued and sucked faster. His eyes closed enjoying the taste and feel of John, he hummed as the sounds echoed and pulsed through the shaft making Watson shiver and groan louder. </p><p>John managing to utter words out through his loud moans and heavy breaths as his hips thrust upwards practically fucking Sherlock's sexy mouth over and over whilst he held onto his head and stroked through his hair. He said panting "Ahhhhhhh.......S......Sherlock......you are amazing.....p....please......mmmmmm......fuck me now......I want you......!" hearing John's pleas for his own now hard cock straining against his trousers, he wasted no time as he licked up and dowm the shaft and sucked the tip before he pulled off John's cock with an arousing pop! sound. He gazed into John's eyes as he reached up and started to undo his shirt, John at the same time started to undress his detective heavy but wanting breaths now echoed from their lips in unison whilst they undressed each other and it wasn't long before both men were now naked and Sherlock was laying against John's body. They were breathing hard from excitement and tingling all over, Sherlock reached up to gently caress his lover's cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips onto John's as he purred against those cupid bow shaped lips "Mmmmmmm.....Sherlock......I.....want you now.....please fuck me.....I need you......I love you.....", Sherlock answered with soft nibbling of John's bottom lip "John my love......I love you....you are my Watson and I can't live without you......my life is complete" he smiled as he gazed into John's eyes.</p><p>Seeing the longing and want in John's eyes he didn't want to deny his army doctor pure pleasure a moment longer and he then reached down stroking John's thighs and caressing his muscly but perfectly formed arse as he kneaded the cheeks gently, John lifted one of his legs and placed it around Sherlock's back his heel touching his tailbone. He wasted no time in preparing his firm more than ready cock, John looked down and bit his lower lip, he wanted Sherlock more than anything in the whole world right now. Reaching up he placed one hand on the arm of the sofa next to John's head and the other hand helped guide his cock towards John as the tip of him touched John's entrance, he looked lovingly into his eyes as John nodded and mouthed "Please enter me my love" grabbing Sherlock's back as he then pushed gently but as deep as possible into John's surprisingly sleek arse, both men groaned loud as the muscles of Watson's arse gripped Sherlock tight as he pushed into him. Tears were in John's eyes as the mixture of pain and pleasure pulsed through his body and Sherlock leaned in kissing him softly. When Sherlock was fully inside John, he didn't move or thrust just yet as they both looked into each other's eyes, their faces and chests were flushed but Sherlock smiled "John baby......I feel so happy right now that I don't care what happens tomorrow.....as long as I'm with you nothing else matters......I love you" John reached up placing his hands on the detective's cheeks and kissed him again. He purrs "Ahhhhh Sherlock my love......I'm so sorry it took me so long to realise how I felt about you but I feel so happy when I'm with you......you are wonderful and whilst I'm with you I feel so strong and resilient". Tears of happiness form in both of their eyes as John reaches up holding onto Sherlock's neck and gently motions him down so their stomachs are touching as he now wraps both legs around his back, Sherlock's head is now nuzzled into John's neck as he plants kisses along his neck and his ear, he gently nibbles his lobe at the same time and as he grabs the sofa arm either side of John's head, he then starts to move his hips against and onto John's thrusting slow at first but deep inside him as John's moans vibrate into Sherlock's ear as he glides up and down thrusting gently and groaning into John's neck. Watson murmurs into Sherlock's ear "Ahhhhhhhh.......baby......that feels so good please thrust faster......I want you to fuck me hard Sherlock my love......mmmmmm!", Sherlock doesn't need telling twice as John's begging goes straight to his cock hardening it more with sheer pleasure and as he grips the arm tighter his knuckles turning white from the pressure, his stomach rubbing hard into John's whilst he at this point thrusts a lot faster and harder than before causing John to move up and down and his head to bounce slightly off the arm each time with every beautiful thrist and expert flick of Sherlock's hips into John's. Sherlock moans louder then before as his cock is being gripped tighter from within John's arse as he thrusts over and over not stopping, the gorgeous sounds of skin smacking against skin are heard, Sherlock pants as his mouth opens looking at John "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.......mmmmmmmm.....John....baby.....fuck feels so good in you......I love........uhhhhhhhhhhh.....you.....so much......!". John's breathing gets heavy as he frequently whimpers and moans Sherlock's name as he grabs Sherlock's back holding on like it's for dear life as he thrusts faster and faster not wanting to stop or slow down until he's thrust every inch of him into John and made him his forever. John moans louder and louder not caring if Mrs Hudson can hear them because right now nothing else does matter apart from him being with Sherlock every waking moment. Groaning he reaches down and holds onto Sherlock's pulsing and writhing arse feeling it thrust and clench from the now vigorous non stop thrusting again and again, panting and deep breaths are heard echoing around the lounge of 221B. John groans as his breath catches in his throat each time "Ahhhhhhhhhhh.......uhhhhhhhhhhhh.....oh my god Sherlock....fuck.....please don't stop.......I want you to make me cum so hard......please.......ohhhhhhhhhhhh.......mmmmmmm....y.......yes!!"</p><p>It doesn't take too long before the sweat starts to form on their writhing bodies, John thrusts his arse back against Sherlock's cock somehow forcing him to thrust even deeper as the force of these thrusts cause the tip of Sherlock's huge cock to stroke his prostate again and again, John arches his back each time his prostate gets hit by the never-ending thrusts of his detective's insatiable cock. The sweat is practically dripping off their bodies as the sofa is now so warm and moist from their bodies as Sherlock now grabs hold of John's hands lifting them above his head and continues thrusting so fast and so hard as John's head bounces off the sofa each time, they don't even know how long they've been fucking because their brains are thinking about the passion and electricity buzzing through their bodies. They've lost track and the concept of time because it's like time has slowed right down. They do know though that their orgasms and climax is now so close because Sherlock can feel it as he groans and their heads lean back together lost within their own pants and moaning as they both continue to thrust against each other, they both moan and say together "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....god......I'm going to cum.......so close right now........uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....fuck.....fuck!!". As Sherlock thrusts endlessly into John, he reaches down with one hand and to aid him he grabs hold of John's now swollen and full cock gently and starts to rub up and down, John's stomach clenches into Sherlock's as he groans pleading with Sherlock that he's so close and to not stop so Sherlock continues to pump his cock and doesn't stop thrusting harder and harder inside John hitting his prostate once again. The final hit of the prostate pushes both men over the edge as they groan so loud arching their backs up together, mouths open and the groan is heard of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......f.....f.....fuck!!", their heads tilt back as the climax hits them so hard at this point and their stomachs throb and pulse forward as Sherlock's thighs thrust as his seed erupts into the condom filling it so fast as John's breathing quickens and his body jolts forward as his load shoots from his throbbing spent cock over and over and lands onto his stomach and over Sherlock's chest, they are panting so hard by now as their bodies are so sweaty as the climax works it's way through their body lasting an amazing 5 minutes. Sherlock then gazes down and sees the cum glistening off John's stomach and his chest before he gets two fingers and gathers up most of John's love before he places them into his mouth and sucks the cum off them licking around his fingers as he swallows it down. He winks at John, both men are flushed from head to foot now and Sherlock grins before wrapping his arms around his lover and lays against his body, John is breathing softly as he holds Sherlock close and says "Wow.....Sherlock my love that was absolutely wonderful I've never felt passion like this, you have awoken the passion which I thought had long gone from within me, you are my true love, I love you so much" Sherlock is gazing into his eyes as he traces around his chest hair gently and leans in before pressing his lips softly and tenderly to John's as John strokes his flushed warm cheek, he murmurs "John, my darling I don't know what I would do without you, you had my heart from the moment I first met you and I've never stopped loving you". He plants kisses down John's chest and neck tenderly as they smile and sigh content and relaxed embracing each other until they feel themselves slowly drifting off and fall asleep wrapped together gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>